This invention relates to a text processing device, comprising an alphanumerical keyboard for entering letters by way of successive key strokes, a read/write memory which can be fed by the keyboard in order to store words represented by a string of letters, a display device be fed by the read/write memory in order to display in legible form a text represented by a series of words, and a translation device which is connected to the keyboard in order to apply an abbreviated word identified by a sequence of key strokes to said read/write memory in complete form by supplementing missing letters in the abbreviated word.
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,049. The entering of abbreviated words which can be recognized by the machine and which are subsequently represented by the corresponding complete words increases the typing speed of a typist. It is a drawback of the known technique that many abbreviations must be learned by heart. Furthermore, the abbreviations are non-systematically composed, which also makes their use more difficult.